PRINCE ADAM'S TROUBLES PART 2
by SOUTH BEACH GIRL
Summary: OK THIS IS MY SECOND FIC SO BE GENTLE WITH ME! Adam and Teela are married now, and Teela wants to have a baby, but Adam doesn't. Why doesn't he? What is he hidding from her? read on an find out!
1. Default Chapter

"Prince Adam's troubles" Part 2  
  
It had been a year since skeletor had met the same fate as "The horde" at the hands of She-ra and thanks in part to the Sorserous, and the kingdom of Eternia was now peacefully happy,although ShadowWeaver knowingly helped in the fate of Skeletor, she had maintained quiet in Snake Mountain ever since.And things at the palace had retured to normal, well as normal as things could get, becose Princess Adora had her husband Bow were just about to have their first child and by all accounts it was going to be a girl, and seeing as Adora was now more than seven months along, well special precautions were now being taken to ensure that the princess stayed in bed, a difficult task since the princess didn't think she had to be in bed.  
So this is where we join our story:  
ADORA: Oh, come on Teela, all i want is to go down to the kitchen for a snack that is all i promise after that i will come straight to bed. (she said almost pleading)  
TEELA: You don't have to do that, I can get you anything you want. (she responded much to the dislike of Adora)  
ADORA: No that isn't nessessary you are not my maid you know, you are now my brother's wife,you don't have to do that. (she said now into one of her bad moods)  
TEELA: Oh, i know, i do it becose i love you and i wouldn't want to see you hurt ( she said knowing that saying that would calm her down, seeing as she had gone through this several times now)  
ADORA: I know, I know, I just get so tired of being in this bed. I am going to love to see you in this possition, becose you know your child will be more important to the kingdom than mine, your child will be the heir to the throne of Eternia. ( she said with an air of royalty just as she started laughing)  
TEELA: Verry funny, but you know , now that you metion it. Adam and I have never disscussed the subject. (She said questionly)  
ADORA: My brother has never asked when you wanted to start trying for a child? ( she asked pussled)  
TEELA: No he hasn't. (she said looking even more pussled now than Adora)  
ADORA: Well may be he thinks he doesn't have to, i mean you did marry the crown Prince, the man who will be king, so are you taking anything?  
TEELA: Yeah, but i guess i'll stop, although Adam may hate me after he has to contend with me pregnate,now that i think about it, i'll be worse than you. (she said now craking up with laughter along with Adora)  
~Just then the door opened slowly~  
ADAM: Is it safe to come in? ( he said as he peeked in through the door smiling)  
ADORA: Yes, smartmouth it's safe you are not the one i want to kill today. (she responded to her brother who was by now at her side feeling the baby who was kicking like a little warrior inside)  
TEELA: I wonder if our baby will give me that much trouble, when it's my turn, huh dear? ( she asked smiling and winking at Adam)  
ADORA: Probably worse, you know mother said Adam had been the worse one of the two when we were babies. ( She responded to Teela while looking at adam, who was by now white as a ghost and almost gasping for air)  
ADAM: Our baby?.......... You mean.......... Yours aand mine?................?  
TEELA: Well of coursse yours and mine who else would i have a child with except my husband? (she said almost mad at the question)  
ADORA: Brother,........ what is wrong? ( she asked worried by her brother's apperance)  
ADAM: Nothing, nothing, I'll see you both later i forgot i have to help Duncan with something, ok bye (He said heading for the door, by the time he stoped talking her was opening it)  
TEELA: Adam.......... Adam.................. ( but it was too late her husband was gone, leaving her and Adora with more questions than they had started with)  
ADORA: What was that all about? the only time i have seen my brother run that fast is when someone is in trouble. ( she said looking at Teela)  
TEELA: He was scared of the question, it surpriced him.But why? Doesn't he know that he has to produce an heir?  
ADORA: Of course, he has to know, i mean it's one of the first thing that a prince learns about, the family line thing.  
TEELA: Then he shouldn't have acted that way. Humm... I'm going to see just what was so important with my father. Bye Adora, I'll come by and fill you in later. ( she said heading for the door)  
ADORA: Don't sneek around to much you are a princess now remeber. ( she said smiling)  
TEELA: I 'll try and keep that in mind. ( she said closing the door)  
~A few minutes later and she had reached her father's lab, and was now possitioning herself to hear the conversation that was going on inside without being seen, for if she knew one thing about her husband it was, that if it was something really bad, he would talk to one person and one person only, and that was her father~  
DUNCAN: Adam you look like you just saw a ghost, What's wrong? ( he said almost afraid of the answer from what Adam's face looked like)  
ADAM: Guess, what Teela and Adora where disscussing when i went in to see Adora just now, Just guess! ( he said almost angry)  
DUNCAN: Oh, i see, you still haven't told Teela the truth about your problem have you.  
ADAM: No, i didn't think i needed to jet, them boom they totally surprice me, i mean Teela is a warrior she has never, ever talked about having kids.  
DUNCAN: Well, that is true........ But, she did marry the crown prince, i bet she thought it would be a normal thing, something you two wouldn't have to talk about.  
ADAM: But what do i tell her? Do i lie and say that i can't?  
DUNCAN: I know you are used to lying to her about stuff, but in this instance i think it's better, if you just sit down together and talk about the problem, i mean it's not like you can't have a child, it's the fact that it might be a little... different.  
ADAM: Oh yeah lets just suppose that have a child with her and at the age of one, he or she will be breaking holes in the walls becose it doesn't get it's bottle. What then? You know everyone including my father and mother will say , she cheated on me with He-man no less, and you know that the punishment for a thing like that for a queen or princess is death, and i wouldn't be able to say the truth, even to save my wife's life. ( He said now almost out of breath)  
DUNCAN: Now, Adam relax, lets not panick or get ahead of ourselves, now you can't just tell her that you can't have children becose then she will stop using protection. Ever thought of that?  
ADAM: No.............. Oh Duncan what in Eternia am i going to do, i'm caugh between a rock and a verry dangerus place!  
DUNCAN: Adam, Teela is your wife, she loves you, and........................  
~ Just then a sound interupted their conversation , and it was coming from behind the door, Adam walked over verry carefully, expecting to see Cringer or a guard never expecting to see a verry angry Teela~  
ADAM: What are you doing here? How long have you been back there? ( he said angry)  
TEELA: Long enough, how dare you keep something like this from me Adam, i though we were above the you liying to me part of our relationship? ( she said even angrier now)  
ADAM: Now wait a minute........... i never lied to you......... we never discused this particular subject, and then just out of the blue.............  
TEELA: We surprice you..............But, i thought you trusted me, and Adora is your sister, your twin sister don't you think she is going to feel bad that you didn't trust her enought to tell her your porblem, besides between all of us we could have come up with a solution, Don't you think dad?  
DUNCAN: She has a point Adam.  
ADAM:Well guess what, no, it's not your problem, or Duncan's and Adora, she never got this problem, becose ,she never went through puberty being She-ra, I did, i have been stuck being "HE-MAN", since I was 16 and now you can add one more thing to the list of things i have to give up for Eternia, like the admiration of my people, & my father...... "kids"( as he finished,practically screamingk,at who he didn't know, he fell into a chair that Duncan had placed behind him while he talked knowing that he would need it when he finished)  
~Teela kneeled in front of him, worried for she had never seen her husband like this, Duncan was also worried but he had seen this before not this bad, but still he had been expecting it for quite some time~  
TEELA: Adam, darling you have done more than enough for all of us, for Greyskull and Eternia,and i am sure that the sorcerus will agree with me, we will work this out, together! (as she talked she noticed him calming down)  
ADAM: Teela i..........................  
(he was going to say someething but she didn't let him)  
TEELA: We will, I am your wife and the mother of the future children that i am sure will come, it's our problem now!  
ADAM: OK my wife( he said as he hugged her then planted a big kiss on her that leaft her breathless) but i have no ideas anymore so....  
TEELA: Well, how big is the risk that our baby will be more He-man than Adam?  
DUNCAN: The tests i have done show that 30 to 40% his sperm are of the powerfull kind.  
ADAM: See that is almost halph, it's to much of a risk.  
TEELA: And the baby would be comepletetly like He-man right?  
DUNCAN: Yess  
TEELA: Well that wouldn't look good for me would it?  
ADAM: Nope....  
TEELA: Isn't there any way to like fillter it or something dad?  
DUNCAN: I was trying to come up with something that would kill the powerfull sperm and leave the normal ones behind, there is just one hitch in my plan....  
ADAM: Which is??  
DUNCAN: What kills He-man, aside rom beheading or something but that would not work on sperm. Is there something that He-man is vunerable to that you aren't Adam?  
ADAM: Yess, Evillynn used it on me once, it almost killed me as He-man but then the sorseruos told me through telepaphy to transform back , and that made it go away, i was fine again, so Evillynn thought it never worked. The name of it was Crystalinium or something like that.  
DUNCAN: I wish you would tell me these things when they happen so i could be prepared for the next time.  
ADAM: What and have you worry everytime i would go out, come on Duncan.  
DUNCAN: Never mind i know you aren't going to change your mind on that subject. Anyways i know what you are talking about, i have some of it, i keep it in my vault of "dagerus compounds"( so he headed for the vault wich was in the lab, and took out the compond that Adam was talking about) Now what i need from you is a sample of your little guys so i can see what this stuff would do to them.  
ADAM: Oh by the anscients. Alright i'll be right back( he said taking the tube that Duncan had handed him and heading for the bathroom near by.All the while blushing so red you'd think he was one of the firepeople)  
DUNCAN: Take your time( he said laughing)  
TEELA: Father!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you need me to help, honey?  
ADAM: ( FROM INSIDE THE BATHROOM) No i'm fine just wait out there with your father. ( Teela knew that meant " hell no this is embarasing enough without you in here")  
~ Halph an hour later~  
DUNCAN: That took for ever Adam, wow  
~ Adam was now walking into the lab with the tube in his hand still blushing just as badly~  
ADAM: Verry funny Duncan, here have fun. (he said sarcastically as he handed him the tube)  
DUNCAN: Alright, alright i get the hint, now go away both of you i need peace and quiet too work and i sertainly don't need nervous parents around. ( he said still laughing, as he pushed them both out the door)  
TEELA: Funny dad, you know i think you have been spending to much time with Orko)  
~ so they leaft the lab, leaving Duncan behind to work in peace and quiet for a change since Orko was in Trolla visting his uncle~  
ADAM: Do you really think that we will be able to do this? ( he said as he looked at his wife with the sadest face she had ever seen on him)  
TEELA: I know so ! You have given more than enough for us, it's time you got some back.I know the ansients will reward you.( she said hugging him as they headed for the gardens)  
ADAM: Us, you mean after all i'm not having them on my own you know!  
~Just then~  
KING RANDOR: Adam, Teela will you come to the dinning room please, dinner will be early tonight.  
ADAM & TEELA: Alright we are on our way.  
~On their way to the dinning room they found Cringer sleeping under one of the benches, where they were sure he had been all day~  
ADAM: Come on cat, diner! ( he said smiling at the feline, but he din't get to finish becose Cringer was already runing for the dinning room)  
~ AT THE DINNING ROOM~  
KING RANDOR: Are you sure she should have come down, Bow?  
BOW: I know she shouldn't have you try telling her that. ( he said, they were of course talking about Adora, who Bow was helping into her seat,nad who was now giving her husband one of those family looks that say "be quiet or else")  
ADORA: Bow, father stop it! if i had to stay in that bed longer, someone was going to ..........................  
~ she stoped as the gruards ananunced the arrival of Prince Adam and his wife, and Cringer who of coursse got there first~  
TEELA: Adora is your husband beinbg a bother! ( she said smiling)  
ADORA:Not more than usual Teela! ( she said looking at him and laughing)  
~Just as they were walking to the table ,Adam who was looking at Adora still trying to sit down,smached in to one of the guards~  
KING RANDOR: And here i thought he could go through one meel with out doing something like this .  
MARLENA: Dear , remmenber what we talked about !(she said giving him the look)  
KING RANDOR: Now i know were Adora gets it from .  
ADAM: Sorry ,are you o.k?   
GUARD: Yes your majesty, i'm fine.  
KING RANDOR: Adam can you please sit by your wife ,alredy it's time to star the dinner .(he said as Teela and Adora tried to hold back their laughter )  
ADAM:Yes father ,sorry.(he said sheepichly hering to the table)   
MARLENA:Well, now that we are here and the food is been served, i have an annauncement to make(everyone now looked at the queen )Adam ,Teela we have a surprice for you , (right then the queen waved at some servants behing the curtain,and they came in with the most beautifull crib they had ever seen ) This is the Royal crib of Eternia passed down from queen to princess,and it is were the crown prince's babys will sleep for the first years of their lives .,we thought it was about time to pass it down to you Teela ,since i am sure that you two must be on your way to giving us grandchildren.(the queen said to her son and dauther-in-law smiling)  
ADAM: Mmmm......., well it's beautilfull mom,dad...............thanks(i think he thought as he tryed to maintain his prince-like compossure as Teela held his hand under the table)  
~ Just then Teela spoke trying to get everybodys attention away from her husband.~  
TEELA: It's beautifull your majesties, but i'm sure we aren't going to need it for a while now, becose Adam and I really arren't in a hurry to have babies, i mean we know it's important but we just aren't ready jet, i hope you all can underststand.  
KING RANDOR: Well, that is a surprise, Adam you know how important the family line is.  
ADAM: Dad, don't worry i know it's important, but like Teela said we aren't in a hurry, we have plenty of time for them, you didn't have us that quick did you?( he said all the time trying to maintain his calm and not breakdown and scream the truth , by this time Teela knew her husband wouldn't last verry long if this conversation went on so she looked at Adora, who was verry confussed by her brother's and Teela's words just now.But just then she saw Terela's face and knew what the look meant "trouble" so she did what she though would help)  
ADORA: Bow, help me, i think something is moving to much................(she said as she winked at Teelaand Adam)  
KING RANDOR: Are u alright dauther , i knew she shouldn't have come down.  
MARLENA: Servants and maids please help the princess go up to her room, and call the doctor and Duncan.  
ADAM: Don't worry mom, i'll get Duncan! ( he was saying as he got up and leaft, with Teela close behind him)  
~Evrybody scuried trying to help Adora, while Teela and Adam walked to the lab, to talk to Duncan, teela was worried, Adam hadn't said a thing since they leaft, Just then they got to the lab, Duncan saw them and was surpried to see them back so early~  
DUNCAN: Well, you two are back early, what happend Adam? You look worse than when you leaft.  
ADAM: Well, we got handed down to us "the Royal crib of Eternia" you know the place where my children are supposed to sleep for the first year of their lives.(he said sarcastically)  
DUNCAN: Oh, boy, i see.... well they are in a hurry aren't they? Well, relax and calm down, i have some good news for you both.  
~ Adam & Teela peerked up when they heard those words,they really couldn't take more bad news now anyways~  
DUNCAN: I did the tests and .......... it worked,the substantce you toldd me about Adam , killed the powerfull sperm and leaft the normal ones behind safe. now i just have to figure out how to (mmmm) make it work, (he said turning red) i was thinking that I could make it a paste that you could apply in there..... Teela, just before you two start to you know...............  
and that could make the trick work.(in theory he thought, but he knew it was all they could handle right now)  
ADAM: Well, if you say it will work Duncan then we will give it a try.  
TEELA: Yeah, of course how soon can you have some ready?  
DUNCAN: Actually, i some right here, just be sure to put plenty on ( giving them a wink, which made Adam turn bright red)  
~ Teela just loved that about her husband with every they had done together he still blushed everytime they startred to talk about making love, she thought it was such a cute quality in him, something that made him so inocent)  
TEELA:Don't worry dad i will, how soon can we try it?  
DUNCAN: Well as soon as you want , you can try it right now if you want to... , just go to your room will you.(he said laughing at them)  
ADAM: Very funny , duncan you are a riot tonight, oh before it gets to late , Adora had to fake herself in trouble to get us out of The dinner problem, so we are needed in her room.  
DUNCAN:I guess we better go then .huh!!  
~and they all left together for the princess'chambers when they got there , they found the doctor and everyone else in the room .~  
DOCTOR: Well,as far as i tell,she is fine , the baby too.must have been the activity of going down,that exited the baby,so don't worry, a little rest and she'll be good as new.  
KING RANDOR: What took you all so long to get here?  
ADAM: We had to find him father.  
DUNCAN: Sorry, your majesties i had gone to get some ingredients for an experiment, anyways the princess looks fine to me.  
BOW: yeah, thankfully it was a false alarm.  
ADORA: I 'm so sorry to worry you all like this.........  
BOW: Don't worry dear, you can tell us when you think you are in trouble , after all it's better to be safe than sorry.  
ADAM: Yes, sis.Bow is right.............  
KING RANDOR: Adam, teela about what we were disscusing at dinner........................  
ADORA: Father please, i don't want that to hera that a discosion right now, can you leave it for another day?  
KING RANDOR: Of course dear.( he said looking at them with a look that said" your safe for now")  
ADORA:I tell you what , why don't you all leave this room and let me be alone with my brother and teela for a while ,and i'll talk with them o.k ?  
KING RANDOR: Very well, dear. That might get them to change their minds . ( he said with smirk.)  
~ all the while Adam and Teela were standing quietly by adora's bedside ,and now everyone was leaving. When they were alone Adora looked at them and said ~  
ADORA: What is going on with you two? I want an explanation now! brother.(She said almost mad) now sit here here by and tell me what happed  
~Adam obeyed his sister and sat down and started talking~  
ADAM: Sis, i really don't want to trouble you ..............................(he was going to continiu but Adaora interrupted him)  
ADORA: No way you are not backing your way out of this one, so spill it now!  
TEELA: You might as well say it dear.  
~ So Adam talked and talked and explaimned his problem to his siterand the solution that Duncan had just given them~  
ADORA: OH, brother, what trouble, why ddin't you come to me before, you know i am hre for you, i'm youir sister.  
ADAM:I know sis, i know i just ddin't wnat to worry you in your condition.  
ADORA: That is the worst excuse you have ever come up with, well you two better go and give that stuff a try( she said talking and winking at them, while Teela lauhged in the back of them, becose she saw Adam blush for what seemed like the hundreth time today)  
ADAM: I see you like to see me red to huh!!(now red as a tomato)  
ADORA: You are just so easy.(she said craking up, Teela by this time as doing the same)  
ADAM: Alright, alright both of you, let's go wife of mine ,we have an heir to make. ( he said with a huge smile   
and a smirk in his face took Teela by the hand and headed for the door) Night sis.!  
ADORA: Night you two( now craking up even harder)  
~ Adam and Teela leave hand in hand heading for their bedroom~  
~3 MONTHS PASS~  
  
~ Adora's baby had been born although the baby was healthy and strong, Adora had problems during the birth, she barely survivied, she was lucky! Adam and Teela where still trying to have a baby, without success, Teela could not understand  
why she wasn't pregnate jetthey have been verry busy trying and it wasn't like Adam was weak in that deppartment, in fact sometimes shhe had o tell him to stop,so they would keep trying ! so we continiu the story late at night in royal prince's chanbers, Teela is getting ready for another love setion with her husband, what Adam doesn't know is that she is paying verry close attention to him from the bathroom where she was at,becose she had noticed that he was acting verry strangely  
just before making love. Then she notices that Adam takes something from one of the drawers, one tht she had never been in and never thouhght about being in, he takes the object and puts it in his special part, she can not belive it!! But it was really happening, after all that she couldn't belive it!~  
TEELA: What do you think you are doing? (she said while getting out of the bathroom mad as hell.Adam now discovered , couldn't talk he just stood there lisening to her scream at him) After all we went through, after all that trying, and the work, and my father's experiments, all for us, so we could finally have an heir, so we could make your parents happy, Could you just explainto me what you were thinking all this time?  
ADAM: I was thinking................... that.................... it might not work!!( he said as he looked at her with mad and scared eyes)  
TEELA: But the experiment, you saw it, it worked, father proved it, by the gods hwo could you do this to me, all this was it just a joke to you, was it just fun, did you plan to give me a baby at all?(she said screaming at the top of her lungs)  
ADAM: Did you really thinkthat i would get you pregante , knowing the concesecuenses if it didn't work, knowing that the baby might end up geting you killed, did you think i dould forget, that all your little plans would make me say "gee let me try thisto see if it works"! Do you really think I would do that,that I could care so little about you that i would do that,Do you really know me that little?( he said now screaming)  
TEELA: Well I thought i knew you, I thought we had worked this out, how could you betray me like this and my father! uhhhhh this is........... this is unforgivable Adam!(Adam was know heading for his closet , becose all this time they hyad argued naked) What do you think you are doing?  
ADAM: Pisssssst, Getting dressed, What should i be doing?  
~ Teela grabs the clothes from his hands angrily~  
TEELA: NO, you are not, we are going to finish this, we started it and we are going to finish it!!  
ADAM: So what are you going to do "RAPE ME" you could you know after all you are stronger that me right now.  
TEELA: No... i was thinking of something more normal............... like artifitiall insamination!!Father is getting pretty good at that.  
ADAM:There is just one problem with that plan (talks with a smirk in his face) you need fresh sperm for that becose the ones your father has in his lab , have been trough to many tests to be usefull to you.and if you think that i am going to give them to you ,you would be seriuslly misstaken! now if you don't mind i need to get dressed, unless you want to keep seeing naked!, do you want me to dance in front of you or do think this is over now? ( he said with an attitude that he had never used on her before, she allways thought that the "royal bratt attitude of his" would never be used on her, but there it was in all it's glory)  
TEELA:(dressed already) Fine have it your way but i'm having this baby like it or not. ( says angrily while shutting the door with a slam, through all this Adora had been liseing to , she hafd come back from preparing and finishing her baby's bottle, and although she couldn't make out what they were saying, she had never heard her brother scream at any one before specieally Teela., who was now heading her way)  
ADORA:Teela what's wrong?  
TEELA: It's just nothing......................  
ADORA: I know it's something, i heard the screams coming from your bedroom, so do you mind explaing to me what happend?  
TEELA: He has been using protection all this time.........................While i have been trying to give him an heir, can you berlive it? Who could he do somthing like that? Why did i marry him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ADORA: You married him becose you loved him, you knew how Adam thought before you married him, you know him better than me.( she sudnly sees a suspitius look in her friends face)Teela what are you thinking?  
TEELA: I was thinking i could do an artifitiall insamination, the problem is hwo do i geet adam's sperm, he already told me that he is not giving it to me, So, what do i do?  
ADORA: I have a way and you wouldn't need artificial insamination, i know of a posion that can make a man sleep, but not his sexual organs, so you give him the possion in his food or drink , put the paste on, and do your thing, and with my brother i'm sure you will get pregnate in no time.  
TEELA: I don't know if i could do that that's betraying his trust.  
~In the meantime while Teela was heading back to her room, Adam had gone to talk to Duncan~  
ADAM:(coming in mad as hell and slams the door behind him) I can't belive her, I can't belive your daughter, why i ever married such a woman is behond me!!!!!!!!!! ( walking up and down Duncan's lab not calming down)  
DUNCAN: Adam calm down and tell me what happend? what has you so upset?( trying to calm adam down by talking quietly and rationally and taking him to a chair)  
ADAM: She found me, she saw me putting on a condom.  
DUNCAN:What condom????????? ( says surprised)  
ADAM: I was taking precausions to make sure that Teela would not get pregnate, but i knew she would never accept it so i............... hid it from her...........( he said cautiusly not knowing what Duncan's reaction would be.)  
DUNCAN:Adam why would you do such a thing, if you were having doughts, you should have talked about it with me or with her, now calm down and talk to me tell me what worries you so much that you had to do this?  
ADAM: It's everything, I mean what if it doesn't work, and I lose her, or they disscover everything and i couldn't do anything to stop them from punishing her,and the child who knows what would happen to it( he said now histericall)  
DUNCAN: Adam please calm down think this rationonally I know you are used to thinking about what could happen, but, do you really think i would tell you to do something that would put her in that much danger if i didn't think it would work! ( talking calmly and with rationallyty in his voice to make Adam think about it)  
ADAM:Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I guess not, but.......(he as interupted by Duncan)  
DUNCAN: But nothing, now i want you to calm down and go to sleep and think about what i just told you. Now go ( Hesaid pushing him out the door)  
ADAM: Alright , Duncan , thanks and good night.  
  
~By the time Adam had gone to his room Teela had already made her mind up,and had gone back to Adora and gotten the potion for Adam and was in the process of preparing a drink for her husband~  
ADAM: Teela.............. i want to apologize am sorry,i should of tried.......(he tried to keep on talking but teela put her finger on his lips to quite him down).  
TEELA: I am sorry too, i should have understood your side of it, but now lets go to bed.I promise we'll talk about it tomorow ok!! drink this it will relax you.  
ADAM: So you aren't mad anymore (he said while drinking, never knowing or imagining what his wife had in mind).  
TEELA: No, of course not honey.  
~By the time she had stoped talking Adam was dozing off, and Teela found out that what Adora had said was true, for she made love to her husband that night several times.All the while using her father's paste and that same scene happened almost everynight until three months later and she was begining to feel the effects of her efforts for one morning she couldn't hide her sickness from her husband any longer. that morning she didn't make it to the bathroom ~  
ADAM: Honey are you ok? whats wrong? (saying wourriedly).  
TEELA: Nothing, nothing am ok, it must have been something I ate last night........maybe it was the.........  
~ But she didn't get to finish, she fainted in the hands of her worried husband. He placed her in their bed and ran out to call Duncan and everyone else, 30 minutes later the doctor and Duncan had finished and were pretty sure of what was wrong with her and went outside~  
DUNCAN: Well you can all calm down! its nothing serious, but very good news I'll explain, Adam, Teela is expecting! (he said with the biggest smile in the world).  
~ Everyone started laughing , smiling , congratulating him while he stood there motionless unable to speak but finally he spoke with Duncan~  
ADAM: what do you mean expecting?? ( he said seriously).  
DUNCAN: Well a baby of course!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~Without saying anything else Adam walked out of the room and walked towards the garden with Adora following him~  
ADORA: Brother what's wrong ? you are supposed to be happy and your not, talk to me please!!  
ADAM:sister, I haven't made love to my wife in 3 months. How can she be pregnant?  
ADORA: Brother there is something I have to tell you, I gave Teela the potion I used with Bow! Please forgive me! There was nothing else I could do.  
ADAM: How could you do this to me? How could she do this to me I trusted you and her, What i'm suppose to do now...... i dont know what to think.!!!!!!!!!!!  
ADORA: There is nothing to think the baby is here it will be fine.you'll see trust me.  
ADAM: I did trust you and look how you betrayed my trust.  
~Adam walked out wanting to talk to Teela but not sure what to say. He walked to the door of their room, everyone was gone, he stood there for what seemed like ages, finally he went into the room slowly. Teela was in the bed~  
TEELA: Adam......... Before you say anything i want you to understand that all i wanted was a child, our child.  
ADAM: I just don't understand how you could do this to me? Am I suppose to apccept it now.  
TEELA: yessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! its you child?  
ADAM: A child I don't remember making. A child I never intended on making! I just ............ I don't know........ I have to think................... I'll see you later.  
TEELA: Later? it's 10pm where are you going?  
ADAM: OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( and slams out the door)  
TEELA:But adam !!! we still need to talk (but it was too late he already had gone).  
~adam went out to think he had to he couldnt stand beign around her right now so he went to the only place he could , evergreen forest. he spent what seemed like an eternity while he was there someone saw him it was shadowweaver she saw her opportunity to attack adam and get him out of the way for she knew if she killed Adam she also killed He-man, Adam however had no idea that he was beign followed and he went on his way deeper into the forest yet when suddenly he felt a sting of something in his back  
he turned around quickly only to see shadowweaver with a magic lance attacking him he tried to run but he tripped on a rock and shadoweaver used this opportunity and stabbed him again with the magic lance she meant to get him in the heart however she only injured his left leg he tried getting away by crawling therefore it was impposible for him to walk. All this was beign seen by the sorcerous who only knew that he had left his sword in his room in all his extremely anger he had forgotten it and now he may pay with his life if she didnt get him help soon so she did the only thing she could she contacted duncan through telephathy.~  
SORCEROUS:(thorugh telephathy).... duncan i have urgent news prince adam has been attacked by shadowweaver hurry!!! he is in the middle of the evergreen forest hes been badly injured he needs help!!! quickly!!! move mannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!! move your little but!!!!  
~duncan got up quicly almost running he got the guards he got the king!! and the queen! they all hurried down to evergreen forest to rescue adam~  
~ in evergreen forest ADAM was running out of ideas and he was quicly running out of energy he really thought that it was the end for him when he saw them. A troop of guards coming his way with duncan leading they fought and shadowweaver lost but by the time they got to adam he had lost so much blood that he was unconcious and unmoving they got him to the palace infermery, when teela heard all the comotion she asked one of the maides~  
TEELA; maid what happening !! why its everyone running around?  
MAID: the prince has been injured seriously in a fight with shadowweaver they have him down in the infermery you majesty!!!  
TEELA: are you sure!!??  
MAID: yes !! majesty am sure!!  
~teela hurried as fast as she could to the infermery by the time she was there the entire royal family was there, they kept her away from the room it took all of their strength to do it she was histerical ~  
TEELA: let me see him i need to be with him.!!!!! (she said still crying.)  
KING RANDOR: i know this is hard we all feel the same but you have to calm down for the babies sake your father and the best doctors in the kingdom are in here.  
TEELA: tell me hes going to be al right!!! i need to know the truth.  
QUEEN MARLENA: teela calm down! please think of the baby dont put your babies health in risk. sit down !!!! 


	2. WAKING UP

"I WISH I OWNED THEM! BUT I DON'T SO DON'T BUG ME, CAUSE I DON'T DO THIS FOR MONEY"  
  
"SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING SO LONG, I KNOW I HATE IT WHEN THE OTHER PEOPLE DO IT TO ME, BUT A LOT WAS HAPPENING TO ME AND I JUST PLAIN FORGOT I HADN'T FINISHED THIS THING YET SO AGAIN SORRY" THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT I THINK, BUT I PROMISE TO KEEP UPDATING REGULARLY" JUST FORGIVE THE SPELLING ERRORS I'M NOT VERRY GOOD AT THAT, ENGLISH IS A SECOND LANGUAGE TO ME!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
TEELA:I can't,this baby is the reason he is like that in the first place! ( she said histeracly)  
KING RANDOR: Don't say that,the baby is not at fault here, if anyone is to blame, it's Shadow weaver, not you or the baby, know calm down! (he said finally getting her to sit down)  
~at that moment Duncan comes out looking verry tired~  
ALL OF THEM: how is he?  
DUNCAN:he is in critical condition, if he survives the night then there is a chance that he will live, we just have to wait and see!(he said trying to sound calmer than he actually was)but Adam is a strong young man, he will be fine, i'm sure of it!  
TEELA: Father i have to see him!  
DUNCAN: All right but you have to stay calm, he is not awake anyways!  
TEELA: Adora can you go in with me please?  
ADORA: Of course! Come on. ( she walked in to the room with her sister-in-law, all the while rubbing her back trying to keep her calm, she looked back at her parents once to reasure them, and went in! and then they saw him lying there in one of Duncan's life machines like the one he had used on Meka-neck during his accident,then the flood of emotions opened up as she tryed to maintain compulsure of herself rememering she had to stay strong becose if she lost it Teela would too)  
DUNCAN: know remember, he is a strong man,he will be allright!( he gave Teela and Adora a hug, and steped out of the room quietly) Oh and Teela, this isn't even remotely your fault so stop thinking that it is! (he said before leaving)  
TEELA: What am i going to do if you leave me Adam, i can't live with out you please! I'm sooo sorry, just wake up ,and i promise i will never be so head strong again. please!!!!  
ADORA: I'm sure my brother will be alright Teela. Just calm down!  
TEELA: what was he doing out there anyways? (she said almost angry)  
ADORA: Well you know Adam, if he doesn't go to talk to your father, his next favorite thing to do is go for a walk in........  
BOTH TOGETHER: EVERGREEN FOREST! ( they said smiling, knowing that they were both remembering how adam just loved to doze off in the forest ,near the river where he loved to fish with Cringer, it was his one true love they thought if anything could relex him that would)  
ADORA: he was probably just trying to relax before, having another talk with you, you know brother does not like to be angry with you.  
TEELA: i know, i don't like to be angry with him either!  
( They fell asleep talking about him and his little quercks it was helping them both. when morning came, and Duncan woke them both. King Randor had already been by and seen his son, he was now handling afairs of the kingdom trying to stay busy, Marlena had been by to,but she was now with her husband also trying to keep busy. so it was now well into the morning, when Adam started to wake up)  
ADAM: What in the ancient's name happend, i feel like i was attacked by a horde of battle troopers! ( he said trying to sound strong,and not succeding)  
TEELA: ADAM!!!! oh, thank the anciens you are awake!!!!( she was crying and smiling and kissing him all at the same time)  
ADAM: ohhh, carefull, honey! thats the bad side! (he said laughing) I'm sorry Teela i acted like a jerk tonight, i just wanted to relax and calm down, to get my thoughts straight before talking to you, and i want you to know that i'm going to love this baby with all my heart and soul!(he said while holding her hand with one hand and keeping her lips shut with the other one so she couldn't say anything)  
TEELA: Adam, i'm sorry too, i should have waited till you were ready, i should have understood your side of it more.  
ADORA: Oh, brother i'm sorry too. we all got a little carried away but the last thing any of us wanted to do was hurt you.( she said giving him a gug)  
ADAM: I know, i forgive both of you, just promise me you two will never do it again, from now on i want to remember when i make a baby alright! (HE said laughing again and then stoping becose it hurt to much) ok don't make me laugh.... you can all come in now! i mean siriusly the royalty of Eternia spying behind doors! how shame full!( he said smiling at his parents come in)  
KING RANDOR: how are you feeling son?  
ADAM: fine and dandy, i'll running around again in no time.  
EVERYBODY: OH NO YOU DON'T  
DUNCAN: YOU ARE GOING TO STAY IN BED,no questions asked,no butts about it! untill i say other wise,is that understood young man!( he said firmly)  
ADAM: BUT..................  
DUNCAN: adam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ADAM: Oh alright duncan i'll stay in bed till you tell me.  
DUNCAN: good, now everybody but the wife out he needs his rest!  
(they were all being led out by duncan)  
ADAM: Teela could you find Cringer please i want him with me.  
ADORA: I'll get him brother he was worring under the bech out side.( and with that she was outside before Teela could even get up)  
( a few seconds later Cringer was inside and liking adam's face with so much joy! everybody had to smile)  
ADAM:I'm happy to see you too cat!( he said as he petted his head)  
CRINGER: Don't you ever do that again.( he said mad)  
ADAM: I promise cat. ( of course every body thought Cringer meant getting hurt, but Adam knew that he meant leaving him behind, and he meant it when he promised, from now on he would never leave his cat behind again, he had to get everything in his life back in order again, and lets face it he was going to have plenty to of time to think about how to do that)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK THERE YOU HAVE IT ANOTHER CHAPTER! SO PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS FAR REVIEW! PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT, TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP IT GOING! I WON'T IF YOU GUYS DON'T TELL ME! 


	3. ORKO IS IN TROUBLE

OK PEOPLE HERE WE GO AGAIN! I HAD A LITTLE WRITES BLOCK SO SORRY! I FINALLY GOT A FEW MORE IDEAS I HOPE THEY ARE TO YOUR LIKING! AS USUALL NONE OF THEM BELONG TO ME WELL EXECT FOR THE BABIES BUT WHAT THE HECK DON'T SUE OK!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~A FEW MONTHS LATER~  
  
  
  
  
Adora was showing of her daughter to her brother Adam, who was now in his obligatory rest of the day, he was still not alowed to do much exept walk around, orders of pretty much everybody in the palace. Shadow Weaver had poped up now and then caused some trouble here and there but since She-ra was now back in working condition it was nothing to worry about, or so he was told by his wife and father-in-law! His wife Teela was now six months along and getting bigger with each passing day, they knew she was to have twins boys or girls, they didn't know, Teela had disided that she wanted it to be a surprice so he would wait to.  
  
ADAM: Hey, there's my niece come here, oh wow sis. it seems like she gets bigger everyday,it oesn't seem possible that she is five months old.  
ADORA: I know, but pretty soon you will have your own to talk about. By the way Teela hasn't been by since lunch has she?  
ADAM: No, i saw her at lunch she said she wanted to do some reading where she could get some peace and quiet, and i leaft her at the library. WHY?  
ADORA: Well, lets just say she had a mood swing , and i wanted to make sure you knew before it would be to late.  
ADAM: You know you were right when you said she would be worse being pregnate, sometimes i just want to be able to hide when she gets like that, i think even as He-man i wouldn't go near her when she gets like that.  
(they both laughed at hat ,becose they knew it was true. after all can you think of something worse than a pregnate, mad, emotional Teela. No i thought not! Just then they heard a loud bang of doors, and a familiar yelling)  
~outside the hall of the library~  
TEELA: ORKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Back in the room~  
ADAM & ADORA: OH, OH!  
(At that moment Bow came in as if hiding from someone)  
BOW: Look out people she's on the war path!  
ADAM: What's happening out there? bow.  
BOW: Well i don't know exacly what happend,all i know i that Teela was in the library and gave specif orders not to be disturbed, and then........  
ADAM & ADORA: What?????????????  
BOW: She was disturbed!! by Orko! he did something to the books, becose they are all flying around the palace.  
ADAM: oh no! Teela was in there trying to calm down from the mess of this morning.  
BOW: What happend this moring? ( bow had been out so he couldn't now that what just happend was not orko's first mistake of the day, he had already ruined the twin's baby clothes that Marlena had knitted for them, with one of his spells he unrabled them, Just like that months of the queens work lying in the floor in a pile of string, needless to say it took a miracle to get teela to calm down, and that miracle was now lying in a bed in his obligatory rest for the day, that meant he couldn't get up and go calm her down, even if he wanted to!)  
BOW: OH OH , well i hope he can find a good hiding place.  
ADORA: Bow we better get out there and bring her in here with her husband before she brings the palace down looking for Orko.  
BOW: Can't i just stay here where it's safe.  
ADORA: Come on you are not the one she is mad at. and we have to bring her to Adam, so he can calm her down!  
ADAM: Can't i just get up and go to her i mean it would be easier on all of us.  
ADORA: Oh no you don't , you can't get up not get, you over did it this afternoon and you know it, so you will just have to pay the price now.  
ADAM: But, But...............  
ADORA: No buts, stay!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on darling! ( she said puling her husband out the door leaving her brother in bed unable to do anything)  
BOW: Isn't enough that i live through your pregnancy now i have to survive Teela's as well, Oh boy! (he didn't realise that he said all that out loud, but he did when he saw Adora's face and oh boy she didn't look pleased at all)  
ADORA: If you don't stop talking like that you might not survive tonight! Now come on!   
  
(By the look in her face Bow knew to keep quiet, and go along with this, all he could hope for was that they would be able to get Teela tocalm down enough to get her to Adam, and that Orko wasn't anywhere in sight, or they might never calm her down)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
well there is another chapter should i Bring Orko in or would that be to much, are adora and Bow going to be able to get Teela to Adam so he can calm her down good, or is he going to get up and find her and that way disobey Duncan's orders! well you will just hae to wait for the next chapter, I'll try not to be mean and do it soon 


	4. CHAPTER 4: GREEN EYED MONSTER COMES OUT

Chapter 4 The green Eyed Moster comes out! Here it is guys,sorry it took so long, As allways Please Review!  
  
Adora and Bow were on their way to Teela. As they got to her, they heared what could only be explained as verry loud breathing.  
  
ADORA: Teela, hon. Are you ok? (she said worried from her friend's looks.) TEELA: Oh yeah, i'm fine. just trying some of those breathing techniques of fathers he said they would help me calm down. ( she said trying to look better) BOW: Is it working. TEELA: Nope...... Well what brings you guys to the library. ( she asked curius) ADORA: Well, Adam wants you... TEELA: Is he ok? Did something happen? ( she didn't let her explain) ADORA: Calm down he's fine he just misses you and wants to see you, thats all. Now come on he's waiting. (she said hoping that sounded a little truthfull) TEELA: He heard what happened and he's afraid i'll kill Orko, Right? (she said with a look straight at adora) ADORA: Well, that too, but he does miss you. (She said trying to move her, to at least get her going, on the way to her room , where adam was now waiting, and would soon get up if Teela wasn't there in a sec., of that she was sure) Now come on before he desides to come and get you himself. (she said hoping that that would get her going) TEELA: Oh, alright we wouldn't want that to happen, he's done enough today. I swear who ever told him that he could go fishing in his condition, and walking no less, of all the ideas. ( There she goes getting mad again) BOW: Well you can tell him your self.  
  
They were almost to the room, when they heard laughter, of Adam, and other, Teela didn't recognize, but Adora and Bow did. As they opened the door, they saw them, Glimer, SweetBee, and Castaspella. All around Adam and joking with him. And all at once Adora and BOW knew that this was not good.  
  
TEELA: Well, you seem verry happy, for someone missing his wife. (she said looking directly into his eyes, then into Adora's) ADAM: Teela you are finally here, I was just telling our friends how nice it was of them to pay us a visist, it was such a surprise. ( he was trying to calm her down , he knew far to well how jellus Teela could be and in her present condition she was even worse.) Teela walked by to Adam's side and gave him a kiss, practically taking his breath away, then sat down in the bed next to him, everybody in the room could see how possesive she was being, but nobody dared talk about it, at least not in from of her. after all nobody here was suisidal  
  
ADORA: Yeah it sure was, how are you guys I haven't seen you in soo long I missed you. She said trying to break the ice that had formed in the room.) BOW: Yeah it seams like ages doesn't it. ( he said as he hugged them all) GLIMER: Yes, well we thought, since you guys weren't going over any time soon, we would come to you, and then we get here, and find Adam like this. Why didn't you guys tell us we could have come to help. (she said with a smile, trying not to freak Teela anymore , Adam warned us Teela was verry over protective when it came to other women around him, and boy was he right. But of course if I had him for a husband I would be like that too) BOW: Well there wasn't really any time, It all happened so quickly.( he said with a slight smile.)  
  
Throught all this Teela was still verry quiet, and just looking at the others in the room. Adam was getting worried having Teela this quiet was not a good thing. Finally and with a verry strange look in her face she stared to talk.  
  
TEELA: Well as glad as we all are to have you here, Adam needs his rest, so please, Adora.,Bow would you be so kind as to escourt our guests to the gardens or where ever else they want to go, there is a fabulos circus in town today perhaps they might want to go there. (she said all this with a fake smile in her face, in reality she just wanted to kick those girls out of the room, knowing she had to be nice to them this was the only thing she could come up with)  
  
ADORA: Yes there is and it is loely you will all love it. Come, (As she was going to lead her friends out she walked over to her brother and wispered something in his ear) Good luck brother. (then she walked to her friends and scorted then out of the room followed by Bow.)  
  
OUTSIDE THE ROOM AND WALKING TOWARDS THE GARDEN  
  
CASTA: Well it's a good thing Adam warned us about her little attitude problem. GLIMER: But, admit it Casta if any of us had him for a husband we would be like that too. (she said smiling wickedly and looking at her friends) SWEETBEE: That is so true. (she said in her bee like voice.) He was a verry good catch for her, and considering that she almost lost him back there, well her attitude is understandable. BOW: Yes, but considering that adam says that she has always had an atiitude, and knowing that she is now pregnate with twins, it's verry understandable. Now do any of you lovely ladies what to join me on a tour. ALL TOGETHER: YESSSS!  
  
BACK IN THE ROOM  
  
TEELA : Well wasn't that a surprise. (she said sarcasticaly) ADAM: Now , Teela honey they were just laughting becose they couldn't belive that i dared to go fishing this morning, I explained to them that this morning I felt fine, and.......(he was going keep talking but when he saw his wife's face he knew that he had gotten himself into more trouble) TEELA: About that, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! do you think that my father was kiding when he gave you does orders. Or do you want to die.! ( she said almost crying as memories of her husband's near death months ago) Becose i could live without you, i know that. ADAM: Of course not, honey. I am so sorry to worry you like that, I promise I'll never do it again. (He said know hugging her as best he could, rubbing her belly he said, trying to change the subject) Boy are they big, i don't know how you do it. TEELA: I don't have much choice do I, Since i got myself into this mess.(as she said those words , she realised she shouldn't have said that out loud.) ADAM: Come on hon, don't talk like that,  
  
As the hugged each other Teela noticed something about her husband. Something she could not belive. TEELA: Adam, Darlin you can't be......... (Adam just looked at her, with a smirk in his face)  
  
ADAM: Well i have been with out.......you know.............. for a couple of months. TEELA: But we can't , I mean are hurt. ADAM: Well apparently he doesn't now that...............and being here net to you in this possition well.......... ( he said pointing to his pants, and Teela just looked and couldn't belive it, here he was hurt, and also Hot as a day in the sands of time) TEELA : Well i suppose we do have to do something about that, don't we. But promise me you will not over do it. ( she said trying to get her point across, but when adam realised she was going to lethim play, he just could not stand it any more and jumped her.) Adam calm ....ohhhhh.................................................................. ................  
  
  
  
WELL I THOUGHT THAT WOULD BE A GOOD ENDING, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT UP TO YOUR IMAGINATION, I WISH I COULD DO MORE BUT THEN I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO PUT IT UP HERE, SO IT STAYS LIKE THIS, AS USUALL PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS FAR REVIEW. 


	5. SURPRICE!

ADAM'S TROUBLES PART 2 , CHAP 5   
  
ONE MONTH LATER:  
  
Teela was now in permanent bed rest, thanks to her father and her husband,(adam)  
who was now well and fit to do all of his royal duties again, but that also brought along bad news for the prince because now he had to deal completely with every fit and mood swing his verry cranky wife had, and if you think a normal Teela is bad to deal with, well let's just go on with the story.We join our hero and his brother-in-law who was babysitting little Alicia (his daughter with Adora) and also helping Adam with teela.  
  
"ADAM'S ROOM"  
  
TEELA : ADAM!!!!! come here now....!!!!!  
(Adam was in the kitchen preparing Teela's special drink, because she no longer let Chef Alan prepare her food, if Adam didn't prepare it she didn't eat it. Just then every body in the palace heard the scream.  
BOW: Adam, I think teela is mad, again!!!!.  
( he said grinning at Adam.)   
ADAM: Oh, boy!! I better go and see what I forgot this time.  
(as he walked to their room, he got ready for what was coming. Openning the door slowly he found teela trying to sit up, but not getting any where, a fact she didn't like at all, she looked at him with eyes that killed.)  
ADAM: You screamed madam!!! (he said bauing in front of her like a servant.)  
TEELA: Verry funny, Adam I thought you said you were going to get me some ice water. It's really hot in here, and i'm thirsty and hot and starving and...  
(Just as she was about to finish Adam came up gave her one of those to die for kisses.)  
... and realy bad to deal with aren't I ... (She said looking at her husband calmly for the first time in the month.)  
ADAM: Just a little, honey. but i'm not the one carring a pair of babies around. So you go ahead and have every cranky fit you want.  
(And he meant it, he couldn't imagine a time when he did love and admire this woman in front of him, and now that she was carring his babies, he loved her even more, the idea finally hit him around 3 month ago the fact that teela trusted and loved him enought to go throught all the trouble she went throught to have his baby, and now to be carring around two of them, and even if she said she fully trusted in what her father said and did , he knew just like she did that it had been an experiment, and that every experiment has the ability to go wrong, and if it did he would be but in the worst possition imaginable, and all he could do was hope and pray to the ancients that everything turned out well, because he didn't think he could live with out her and the babies, they had become everything to him.)  
TEELA: Adam are you ok? honey what's wrong ? ( she looked at him worried, he had come in happy and clowning around like always, but suddenly his face had gotten like death it self, he had been doing that a lot lately, and hard as she try she could not get him to tell her what had him so worried. Althought she had a couple of ideas as to what it could be. She just had to talk to Adora and Queen Marlena when they go home.)  
ADAM : Nothing honey. Don't worry about it. Well let me get you that ice water and a cold snack as well, What would you like, a fruit salad, or may be some of that ice cream mother made this morning, it's a dessert from earth, she said you would like it, it's really cold and sweet.(he had to change the subject) Well, what would you like? ( he looked at her with his regular clown look, thankfully a lot of years of practice had made him a master at lying and hidding what he was feeling, althought now Teela probably knew what he was doing, but he hoped that she would get the hint and drop the subject.)  
TEELA: Yeah, well let me think...... just bring me the ice water, and the fruit salad......... Oh and the ice cream stuff sound good too. Are you sure your mother made it?  
( she knew what she was doing, he was doing what he always did before she knew the truth  
and him and He-man. She remembered thinking ; How could he be both and act so normally all the time as both? That she would never understand.)  
ADAM: Yes dear. I saw her doing it, and i promise you nobody else touched it since, she made it specially for you. ( Thank the ancients she dropped the subject)  
TEELA: Alright, just as long as you are sure.  
ADAM: Alright, i'll bright it right back, just hold on o.k.   
( he said as as he kissed her and walked out the door, and headed for the kitchen)  
  
~IN THE KITCHEN~  
  
BOW: Well, i was beging to think she had finally lost it and killed you. ( he said laughting at Adam)  
ADAM: For a minute there i thought she might, but she was just in one of her cranky moods, so i better get what she asked me for quickly to keep her in the good mood she is in now. And speaking of wich Alicia seems to be in a good mood herself, lucky for you. ( he said looking at his niece in her special chair)  
BOW: Yeah, thankfully she hasn't thouught of you know who all this time.  
ADAM: Speaking of which here she comes.  
ADORA: Good afternoon! how are the servants of this casle today. ( she said laughing at the sight od her husband and her brother in the kitchen cooking; All she could think of was of waht Glimmer had said before leaving, about Teela and her having their husbands well domesticated and trained, and how right she was.)  
BOW: Verry well, and how is the lovely princess this afternoon, did you have fun shooping?  
( he said as he neared her and gave her a kiss)  
ADORA: Yess, i got some great stuff for Alicia and for the twins. Speaking of that. Is Teela in a good mood? , I wanna drop by and show her what I got.  
ADAM : Yess, she is now. but she will not be like that for long if i don't get this stuff to her, so if you will excuse me Princess, this servant still has work to do. ( he said as he picked up the tray and stepped out of the kitchen. They all laughed at that.)  
ADORA: Well, you think you can babysitt just a little but longer. I want to go and see Teela.  
( she said giving her husband the look)  
BOW: Yes go , We'll be fine won't we Alicia.  
( she looked at her husband making silly faces at their daughter, and leaft after Adam. When she got to the room, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer)  
  
TEELA : Come in..  
ADORA: How is the mother to be, today. ( she said smiling)  
TEELA: Verry well thank you.  
ADORA: I got some surprises for you, i got some stuff for the babies.  
TEELA: Oh, thank you Adora. Oh........................................... Umh........................  
ADAM: Teela what's wrong????? ( he looked at her worried)  
TEELA : Oh , nothing i just................ i felt something strange..................... Umh........................................ there it is again..........................................  
ADAM: Adora, go call Duncan and have mother and father call the doctor.  
TEELA: No, Adam that isn't needed i 'm sure it will go away ............................... umhhhhhhh.........................  
ADAM: Right!  
( he looked behind, he could hear Adora running to the lab where Duncan allways was.  
So just a few seconds later, he was by their side)  
DUNCAN: What's wrong??  
ADAM : I think she is having contractions.  
TEELA: I am not............. umh................................. having any contractions............................  
oh by the ancients......................................... it just hurts............. A LOT!!!!!!!  
QUEEN MARLENA: The doctor is on his way. Is it ?  
DUNCAN : From what i can tell yes, it is. Teela your water broke. ( he said trying to sound calm)  
TEELA: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No it couldn't have, it's to early. .................................ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
ADAM: Breath honey, just try and breath it all be alright!  
TEELA: But Adam it's too early....................................... i still have a month to go.......................................................................................  
DUNCAN: It's alright Teela, Adam and Adora were born early too and they were fine. Twins are often born early. Just try and relax.  
TEELA: What do you think i'm trying to do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! arh.....................................................................................................  
DOCTOR: I'm here, i'm here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well you are on your way aren't you. Looks like i got here just in time. Well, grandpartents out, sister-in-law and brother- in -law out. Husband get your butt back in here.  
TEELA : WERE THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING!  
( breathing heavy as she talked)  
ADAM : Well, i thought i should go out too.................. ( boy one look at that face i knew that was the wrong move)  
TEELA : no..................................... ahhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....................................... You are staying right here.......................................................................................................  
  
~10 hours later~  
DOCTOR: Well, congratulations two beautifull and healthy baby boys. Prince Adam will bring them out in a minute.  
ADAM: Here they are, the newest Heirs to the throne of Eternia. Prince Alexiss and Prince Leolass, Alexiss was born first just in case you were wondering dad. ( as he gave Alexiss to his grandfather and Leolass to his grandmother.)  
TEELA: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
ADAM: Excuse me !!!!!!! DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS SOMETHING COMING OUT!!!!!!!!!!!  
DOCTOR: Excuse me a moment !  
  
~one hour later~  
ADAM : Ummmmmmmm............... well we have interesting news, it seems that there was a surprise hiding, so the doctor is bringing her out.   
EVERYBODY: BRING WHAT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
DOCTOR: Well may i present the newest Princess in Eternia.   
( just then Adam couldn't take anymore and fainted )  
EVERYBODY : ADAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
DOCTOR: Oh , he is fine. Well go in and see the mama, i'll have the dad up in no time.  
  
~Inside the room~  
  
ADORA: Oh Teela , i don't know how you did it. They are beautifull. Congratulations!  
QUEEN MARLENA : They are beutifull, my dear you should be verry proud.  
KING RANDOR : Yess, you really should. and the doctor should have Adam up in no time.  
TEELA: What happened?  
BOW: He fainted! ( he said smiling and trying not laugh)  
TEELA: Oh god!   
ADAM: It's ok, i'm fine. So what are we going to name our little surprise.  
( he said as he held his baby girl for the first time, he looked around and saw his boys, both big and strong , he could remember when fewt happier. He then looked at his wife and smiled slightly) I think i have an idea how about TULA.  
TEELA : Adam, really!  
ADAM: Yess, you named the boys, so i name our girl Tula.  
( he reached around and put little Tula at her mother's side, along with Alexiss and Leolass)  
I think this is what they mean by perfect happyness.  
TEELA: YEAH, i think it is.   
DOCTOR: Well, lets leave the new family to rest they have been throught a lot.  
  
So everybody exited the room, leaving The Prince and his new enlarged family resting.  
And they thought it was the most beautifull picture they had ever seen. 


End file.
